End of the Game
by JME2
Summary: A series of poems focusing on the Dark Knight’s Rogues and if they were about to kill Batman, what their thoughts would be; please rr
1. The Joker

Disclaimer: Batman created by Bob Kane and owned by DC Comics. I own the story and any original characters; no copyright infringement is intended.

End of the Game

Synopsis: A series of poems focusing on the Dark Knight's Rogues and if they were about to kill Batman, what their thoughts would be.

The Joker

Goodbye, so soon

Isn't it a hilarious crime?

We've gone so long and 

Yet so soon, our runaround

Is at its end.

Oh, I'll never forget the 

Good times we had

Because I'm reminded every month

When you throw that mean left hook.

Or everyimte I lay eyes on that snot nosed punk

The second short-pants 

His blood made pretty patterns

Splattering on the Sinai, you know.

Oops, did I hit a sensitive note?

But don't worry though,

The third one's next

And maybe your family too

It'll be a happy get together

Bring on the death spree! 

Weeeeheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Yet…

At long last, it's the laughing triumph

After all this time, my sheer comic genius

over your ridiculous mask and gadgets is done! 

I've won Batsy.

Think of it as the ultimate punch line Bats

And so here we go

Harley, do me a favor and step aside

It's time for the Clown Prince of Crime 

To make his entrance and announce to

Bats, it's the end of the game!


	2. The Mad Hatter

Disclaimer: Batman created by Bob Kane and owned by DC Comics. I own the story and any original characters; no copyright infringement is intended.

End of the Game

Synopsis: A series of poems focusing on the Dark Knight's Rogues and if they were about to kill Batman, what their thoughts would be.

The Mad Hatter

The time has come

The Walrus said

To talk of many things

Of shoes and snips

And sealing wax

And the killing of a certain pointy eared vigilante.

I've hated thee since you first appeared

Back in the day, spoiling

Tea party after tea party

Ruining my plans

For dear old Wonderland

Which is now that I execute

My delightful revenge.

It's rather a pity

But as the great Lewis Caroll said

"One, two, one, two, and through and through

the vorpal blade went snicker-snack.

He left it dead, and with its head, he went galumphing back!" 

And now the same will be said for you

Get ready, my pointy eared friend.

For it's the end of the game


	3. Bane

Disclaimer: Batman created by Bob Kane and owned by DC Comics. I own the story and any original characters; no copyright infringement is intended.

End of the Game

Synopsis: A series of poems focusing on the Dark Knight's Rogues and if they were about to kill Batman, what their thoughts would be.

Bane

How long has this moment

Been in coming?

Months? Years? 

Not that it matters.

All that matters is my desire,

Yes, that desire that drives me forward

I so desire to feel

Your spine crumble in my hands

For the second and last time.

You were defeated once. 

In the darkness of your domain

I knew what my life was to be

I dedicated it to your demise

And here we are, animale.

You may have been my own bane

Once upon a time 

But nothing will stand in my

Way, Wayne.

So prepare, comprade.

It's the end of the game


	4. The Riddler

Disclaimer: Batman created by Bob Kane and owned by DC Comics. I own the story and any original characters; no copyright infringement is intended.

End of the Game

Synopsis: A series of poems focusing on the Dark Knight's Rogues and if they were about to kill Batman, what their thoughts would be.

The Riddler

You were the only one worthy enough

To match wits with me, the only

One worthy of the game that we played

For years upon years, we matched wits

Two of the most enigmatic minds on the planet

Batman vs. Mister E, the enigma

Edward Nigma, or the Riddler, at your service

But in the end I knew I'd win

I'm smarter than you, it's out

With the old and in with the new.

You could only out-solve me so often

Before I hatched the ultimate conundrum!

So riddle me this,

Riddle me that

It's time to die, Batman

It's the end of the game.


	5. Ra's al Ghul

Disclaimer: Batman created by Bob Kane and owned by DC Comics. I own the story and any original characters; no copyright infringement is intended.

End of the Game

Synopsis: A series of poems focusing on the Dark Knight's Rogues and if they were about to kill Batman, what their thoughts would be.

***

Ra's al Ghul

Death is something I know too well

The deaths of many are what I wish for

But no so more than your life, Detective.

For you are the sole opposition in my life

The chaos to order that I wish to restore

In this forsaken polluted cradles of our lives

Your passing will be sad, yet well planned

In the foresight that the is given unto me

By the alchemical solutions of the Lazarus pits

I am after all, a strategist not unlike you

And I believe also in the concept Napoleon

Of contingencies for contingencies

The plan would be well executed,

The price of failure not an option

The deed itself I might choose to bequeath to another

My loyal solider Ubu, who is to me what your

'Boy Wonder' has been to you, Detective.

Why else would I have kidnapped him to test

Thee all of those years ago?

Or the League of Assassins might

Prove to be the undoing of your dynasty.

As much as I hate you, Detective,

I will confess that even I will feel

Such a loss, for myself and Talia.

She a lover, and I a worthy opponent

In my quest to restore paradise.

You will be missed here

Now and forever at

The end of the game.


	6. Hush

Disclaimer: Batman created by Bob Kane and owned by DC Comics. I own the story and any original characters; no copyright infringement is intended.

End of the Game

Synopsis: A series of poems focusing on the Dark Knight's Rogues and if they were about to kill Batman, what their thoughts would be.

***

Hush

Stick a needle, Bruce.

I've waited years for this moment.

Masqueraded behind bandages and lies

Forever thinking of the life that could 

Have been mine on that dark and rainy night

If your family hadn't interfered.

Stick a Needle Bruce.

It was perfect, sublime, cloaked in cunning

And innocence, my plan and no on else's

Ruined by your father and his surgery

My attempts later foiled and all was lost.

Stick a needle, Bruce.

Years of fury and hatred that was passed

On to you from your parents, oh yes

Just like all that money you inherited

Now, I have much of what I wanted.

I have my money and I have your identity

We're now more alike than ever before

We're both hidden behind masks

And friendship to others

Stick a needle, Bruce

And Hush now

Life's just a flicker

It's the end of the game.


	7. The Scarecrow

Disclaimer: Batman created by Bob Kane and owned by DC Comics. I own the story and any original characters; no copyright infringement is intended.

End of the Game

Synopsis: A series of poems focusing on the Dark Knight's Rogues and if they were about to kill Batman, what their thoughts would be.

***

The Scarecrow

Fear

Fear is the glue that holds society together

Fear is part of our makeup, part of our lives

Fear is a religion to which we hold no patron

We are both avatars of fear

Our appearances are both used to frighten

Those who stand in our paths to greatness

I enjoy the looks of terror and dread

I feed upon them as we prey on beasts

It is my sustenance, my dietary supplement

My nutrient to life, my sole delight

I do enjoy fear.

But you do not enjoy. You do not know

The need to observe fear, to control it

In yourself and unleash it upon others

Well, in many ways you do

And thanks to you, I have been struck

By the Monday morning blues.

That is why I seek to end it now

As I would end an experiment

To observe the final case of what

I hope to have happen in that case.

So don't be afraid to show your terror

To let it seep through your pores

And envelop your being alongside

The darkness you cloak yourself in

At the end of the game.


	8. TwoFace

Disclaimer: Batman created by Bob Kane and owned by DC Comics. I own the story and any original characters; no copyright infringement is intended.

End of the Game

Synopsis: A series of poems focusing on the Dark Knight's Rogues and if they were about to kill Batman, what their thoughts would be.

***

Two-Face

Good and evil.

Ying and Yang

Black and White

Upstairs and Downstairs

That's right; it's all about twosomes

Just like us.

We're two minds about everything

You see, so much that only the toss

Can resolve our difference of opinion

Good small Harvey on the right side,

Big bad Harvey on the left side

We're angry and happy

Sad and mad

Distressed and thrilled

It's like two for the price of one

But we both want you, Bats.

Always have and always will.

We'll turn not one but two

Acts of revenge against you

We've done it all

And we've done it twice.

But the only thing that

will be done once is 

The death of Batman

So stay seated, Bats

Wait for the flip of the coin

And get ready 'cause

It's the end of the game.


	9. Sin Tzu

Disclaimer: Batman created by Bob Kane and owned by DC Comics. I own the story and any original characters; no copyright infringement is intended.

End of the Game

Synopsis: A series of poems focusing on the Dark Knight's Rogues and if they were about to kill Batman, what their thoughts would be.

Author's Notes:

* Sin Tzu appeared in the videogame _Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu. _However, I consider him one of Batman's major foes so I am including him in these poems.

Enjoy!

***

Sin Tzu

There are many keys in the world

Someone natural, others artificial

Keys to the physical plane, and keys

To realms fare beyond comprehension

I am a key master of sorts, my masters

Are the spiritual advisors and my keys

Are the Yanjin, the mental discipline

Through which I access and use the keys to war.

I exist for warfare, for the Yanjin.

It is my purpose in life, my reason

For existing in a world that possesses

Few challenges as it once did.

A massacre here, a route there, there was

No one worthy to engage the warmaster

As skilled as myself and the spirits I serve.

That is why you are such a fascinating foe

And why I haven chosen to wage war against you

You too arose from darkness, that I see

And we both battle for our causes.

But I battle for a greater cause

One in which I have been successful

Every single time for millennia.

So stand fast my worthy opponent

For it is the end of the game.


End file.
